


Faith and Fortune

by Babyvamp1318



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyvamp1318/pseuds/Babyvamp1318
Summary: In the grim darkness of the far future, the crew of the Huntress make their living in the lawless and scarcely populated Koronus Expanse. When they take on a passenger who is paying good money for transport. They soon find that what seemed to be a simple job may be more than they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

The air suddenly changed as the airlock opened. The recycled air of the Huntress, heavy with the scent of grease and sweat, gave way to the fresher recycled air of Port Wander. An honor guard of the Astra Militarum stood watch as Dominus and his most trusted crew members walked through the airlock. Cheers came up from the crowd that had gathered. It was indeed the welcome worthy of a Rogue Trader’s ship.   
Dominus walked with his three companions. He was brown of hair and eyes and walked with the swagger of a Void-Pirate. His eyes fixed forward. Still he was wise enough to wave to the crowd. He wore an old uniform of an Astra Militarum officer with medals on his chest. However, the uniform was modified for comfort and practicality. It now looked like it had been stolen by a pirate and that was how Dominus liked it.   
His first mate on the ship, Josette, was black of hair and blue eyed. She wore a tight black leather corset and a tricorn hat with thigh high boots. She wore a laspistol on her hip and a lasgun on her back. Across her corset she wore an ammo belt filled with ammo for both weapons. She walked confidently and unafraid. Her gait that of a military officer though it was clear she never served.   
Then came Anora, another martial fighter. She stood out thanks to her white hair and her silver eyes. A short scar ran over the left side of her lip. She wore a sword on her back and a laspistol on her hip. Wearing some stormtrooper armor and holding the helmet in her arms, waved back to the crowd drinking in the attention. Still, her gait matched that of the first two, ready for action should the need arise.  
Finally, and to the shock and admiration of the crowd, there came a woman dressed in flak armor but wearing robes of the Ecclesiarchy. She walked with a staff obviously sturdy enough for combat and a lasgun on her back as well. The woman was brown of hair and eyes. She walked with long strides but they were measured, hanging back from the other three. She was a missionary of the Emperor. A spreader of the faith. She received a loud cheer as she surfaced but she only raised her staff in recognition.   
The four walked on into the teeming masses of Port Wander, making sure to stay close together. Dominus led the way to a tavern where they were to meet one of his contacts. He half-turned to the group,  
“Enjoy yourselves,” He said, “but remember we are here on business.”  
The group nodded and went their separate ways into the bar. Josette went to the bar and ordered a drink. Anora found the biggest man and proceeded to arm wrestle him. All while Anna, the missionary looked on in distaste from the table that she and Dominus sat at.   
Dominus laughed, “Not going for anything?” he asked in a gruff voice.   
Anna shook her head, “Alcohol is not fitting for a missionary. Unless its wine.”  
“I’m sure they have wine here.” Dominus countered.   
“Are you wanting to be alone Dominus?”  
Dominus bellowed a laugh, “I’m trying to not get you to be so damned uptight for once Anna. I know you’re a missionary but you are allowed to enjoy yourself.”  
Anna shrugged, “I am at ease now Captain.”  
Dominus shook his head, “How you and Anora can possibly be related still eludes me Anna. Even if you are only cousins.”  
Anna made a face, “How someone related to me can be so against the Imperium eludes me. She is borderline heretical at times.”  
Dominus shrugged, “Glad you aren’t an inquisitor. You probably would have killed her by now.”  
Anna sighed she wanted to be a part of an inquisitor but that wasn’t the path laid out for her. Still, there were times she walked the line between it. After all, here in the near lawless Koronus Expanse was to spread the faith of the Emperor. Bringing light to the darkness. That was good enough for her.   
A few hours passed and finally, a man approached the table that Dominus and Anna were sitting at. Dominus looked up at the man.   
“It’s about time!” Dominus exclaimed, “I was thinking you were going to bail out on me!”  
The contact gestured to Anna, “And I thought it was our agreement to meet alone.”  
The Rogue Trader fixed the contact with a steely gaze, “This is a missionary of the Emperor of Man. Quite literally, a representative of the Imperium. Is that a problem?”  
The contact looked away, “No. Sorry.” He sat down and was quiet.  
“I don’t have all day.” Dominus said with a glare.   
The contact nodded, “Right, you asked me to find a job for you and I found a few. There’s a merchant ship that needs protection in a system known for pirates, I’ve got a person that wants transport through the maw, there’s talk of a possible trade route being plotted between two Forge Worlds, or if you want to be boring I got a shipment of Nutri-paste that needs to get to a hive world.”   
Dominus bowed his head in thought. He had already immediately discounted the shipping job as well as the protection detail. The shipping wouldn’t pay well and the Huntress wasn’t outfitted with enough weapons to provide adequate protection. That left the trade route plotting and the person.  
“Tell me about this person that wants into the Expanse.”  
The contact shook his head, “All I know is she’s just a girl and is offering some heavy coin for transport.”  
Dominus leaned forward, “People don’t just go into the Expanse. No matter how rich they are. She’s got to have a reason.”  
“Though it is ultimately his decision,” Anna said in a low voice, “I personally will not abide a heretic on the ship.”  
The contact waved his hands, “She’s wearing Ecclesiarchy clothing. She’s not a heretic.”  
Dominus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Another priest? And shes not with a Rogue Trader already. Strange. Alright, I’m interested. Tell this girl I will meet with her.”


	2. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominus meets with the girl who wants passage. Although its clear she's hiding something she makes an offer Dominus cannot refuse.

Dominus always liked meeting near the airlock his ship was docked to. That way if Lasguns started firing, he could have a quick way to escape. He and his crew mates all stood in front of the airlock and waited. The contact arrived soon with a young girl probably about sixteen by the look of her. She was short but looked like she had been eating well. Definitely from an Imperial world where she must have been someone at least semi-important.   
She had dirty blonde hair and her eyes were green. She wore an ecclesiarchal shawl. It was usually handed out to refugees. This girl already piqued Dominus’ interest. The contact approached them and gestured to Dominus,  
“The Rogue Trader I mentioned. Dominus.” With that he turned and left.   
Dominus looked the girl up and down before speaking,   
“So,” he began, “You want passage into the expanse. Why?”  
The girl looked up to him, “Does it matter?” She asked in a surprisingly bold tone, “I’ll pay you ten thousand thrones for passage to a world called Abydon Prime.”  
Dominus looked at Josette and raised his brow questioningly. Josette shook her head.   
Dominus turned back to the girl, “We’ve never heard of it. And I’ve been operating in the expanse for twenty years.” He crossed his arms, “Still, ten thousand thrones is a lot of money. I could be persuaded to provide passage for you for that amount.”  
“You could be?” the girl asked,   
“Let’s start with your name girl.”   
“You can call me Pallia.”  
“Well then Pallia,” Dominus began, “you are clearly not a rogue trader or part of a rogue trader family. You wear the dress of a refugee but you want to go into the Koronus Expanse. A place that is on the frontier of the Imperium. And to top it all off, you want to go to a world an experienced Rogue Trader has never heard of. Put all of that together and the answer is simple. You are running from something.”  
Pallia looked away for a moment then looked back, “If you don’t want to take me,” She said, “I will simply take my ten thousand thrones and find another Rogue Trader.” She turned to leave.  
Dominus caught her by the arm, “Hold on,” he said, “I never said no. But answer me this one question and answer me honestly. Are you a heretic?”  
Anna looked at the girl sternly. She tried her best to project an intimidating aura. Anora stepped forward,   
“Captain, what does that matter?” she asked, “You know how I feel about the Imperium and you take me along.”  
“If she’s a heretic,” Anna said as she faced her cousin, “She should be turned over to the Inquisitors.”  
“I’m not a heretic! I just need passage. I won’t be any trouble.”   
Anna glared at Pallia and opened her mouth to retort but Anora cut her off,   
“Anna stop it.” she ordered, “Right now.”  
“Both of you, enough!” Dominus barked before a sigh, “We take her. If she’s any trouble we dump her on the nearest world and leave her. Fair enough?”  
Anna stepped back reservedly as did Anora. Dominus turned to Josette, “Get the ship ready.”  
Josette nodded, “Oui Captain.” She said before entering the airlock.   
Dominus looked at Pallia and held out his hand to the girl. “I want half the thrones up front.”   
“Fair enough.” The girl said as she placed a satchel of Thrones in the Rogue Trader’s hand.  
Dominus grinned wide and stepped aside with a gesture towards the airlock, “Welcome aboard the Huntress.”   
He walked toward the airlock and entered the ship.


End file.
